


Chapter Ten

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Gift Fic, Ignis is a sap for his prince, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Though this is MY definition of mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis and Noctis share so much of their life together. It's the warmer moments that are more precious, that time carved out for each other that will linger as memories years from now.A snapshot of their relationship, finding warmth and pleasure within a cosy bed, a spicy book, and each other.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/gifts).



> This was written for sekiful as part of the Indoor Gift Exchange. I hope you find this warm and comfortable (and slightly spicy) offering of Ignoct an enjoyable read through these times ^_^
> 
> I loved writing the boys. Hope you like it ♥️

Noctis sighed, his fingers curling in the hemstitch of the pillowcase before twisting, yanking harder, his lips parting for a sound that Ignis greedily swallowed as his own, claiming it as he did Noctis' mouth. Pressed back to chest, their bodies undulated together - wave and buoy - in perfect sync no matter the current.

Ignis had his arm wrapped around Noctis' chest, cradling him close, hand pressed over his heart as he worked them together. Even though their evening hadn't started with the intention of making a mess of the bedsheets, Ignis found it hard to deny Noctis any request. Especially when he was pressed close, smelling of that special soap he'd gotten him for his birthday, eyes that impossibly dark shade of blue that Ignis was sure was borne of the cosmos itself because nothing else Ignis had ever seen was that deep and beautiful. So he hadn't pulled away when Noctis slipped the glasses from his face and kissed him.

He might have even helped him undo a few buttons.

The bedroom was already hot, made hotter by Noctis' insistent exploration of each other, hotter still by the intimate press of their bodies, a sheen of sweat layered between them. Hotter (like Ignis' breath fanning over Noctis' shoulder, teasing along his neck with lips and tongue) and hotter it grew as Ignis took his time, making sure Noctis felt every inch of him, every ounce of love and adoration that he harbored for him. 

Ignis' hand smoothed along Noctis' leg, those long, elegant fingers curling around the inside of his thigh, kneading at the sensitive flesh appreciatively as he rolled his hips and the syllables of Noctis' name around his mouth. Every breath felt like fire, his limbs tense as he drew out those pretty little sounds that were just for the two of them.

" _ Ignis, _ " Noctis moaned, breath hitching, ankle bouncing off Ignis' thigh from the force of their bodies meeting. He trembled, feeling the pleasant clench of muscle, the warmth pooling low and pumping out through his veins like a drug he was addicted to. And in some ways he would  _ never _ get enough of Ignis. Would always want him. Always love him.

Noctis grabbed hold of Ignis' arm over his chest, a keening sound leaving his lips that strangely resembled his name as he shook with pleasure. Those beautiful little noises, the way his body spasmed and squeezed, beckoned Ignis closer. Then it was all muscle and soft heat, the roll of Noctis' hips back into him, the action saying  _ come for me _ before the equally filthy command slipped from his lips, and Ignis found himself unable to deny him once more.

Noctis was kissing his hand when Ignis came back to himself - holding it gingerly in his own, thumb pressing and rubbing into his palm as his lips brushed over his knuckles. Ignis just watched, more than content to bask in the afterglow, to let his heart calm, although it did this fluttery thing when Noctis kissed his fingertips. He hummed softly and pulled his hand from Noctis only to use it to caress his face, trace the line of his jaw to his chin and tip it back for a kiss. 

"Mmm…" Noctis smirked as they broke the kiss, relaxing back into the pillow and Ignis' chest. "Alright.. I have to admit… erotic literature has merit. Guess I could let up on teasing Gladio for it."

Ignis lightly laughed, the sound airy against his neck. "I beg your pardon, what Gladiolus reads are your dime store thrills. Trashy romance novellas cannot hold a candle to the work I've been reading you."

"Oh?" There was a teasing lilt to Noctis' voice; even the loss of Ignis as he shifted to face him couldn't take the smile from his face. "Didn't know you were a connoisseur of book porn, Iggy."

He blushed prettily at that; the color of his cheeks was endearing, the sparkling warmth in his eyes stirring adoration deep in Noctis' chest. "Connoisseur? Hardly. I'm just a man of good taste…" he chuckled at Noctis' playful lift of a brow. "Well, I chose you, didn't I?"

Noctis pulled back and leveled him with a stare. “Touché.”

Ignis grinned softly as he leant into him, offering up another kiss from his still too-warm mouth. Gentle meshes of lips rose to a teasing nip against Noctis’ lower one, a faint flick of tongue following. Noctis’ lips were still pursed when Ignis pulled away, chasing the phantom of their kiss. He hummed and reached forward, pinching at a nipple and breaking the spell, chuckling when Noctis squeaked and jerked back. ”Come now, up with you before we make an even bigger mess,” he declared as he pushed the blankets farther back so he could climb over Noctis to get out of bed.

Noctis took the opportunity for payback and smacked one side of Ignis’ perfectly toned rear as he got to his feet. “You know… everyone is so impressed by your ability to get me out of bed and functioning-” he paused at Ignis’ look of incredulity “ _ -mostly _ functioning by seven in the morning. Sometimes I wonder what my dad would think if he knew I was only getting up because of that ass of yours.” He laughed so he wouldn’t see the new look Ignis was giving him, the one that said  _ we’ve had this talk before _ , and continued on. “I knew I was doomed the moment you started Crownsguard training.”

Ignis shyly grinned as he curled his hand around Noctis’ arm and led him to the bathroom. “If my ass can be credited with getting you out of bed, why can’t it get you to eat a vegetable or two?” he teased.

“I love you, Iggy, but I’d rather be struck down by Ramuh than eat a  _ bean _ .”

Ignis hid a laugh at the way Noctis nearly shuddered in contempt. “Are you sure? You know I can be rather persuasive," he remarked, fingertips grazing the back of Noctis' thigh.

Noctis turned his head away from him like a petulant child might, not wanting to take the bait, and turned on the shower instead. He surprised Ignis then when he looked back at him over his shoulder and smiled. "I know, and I learned from the best… Look what we're doing now."

Ignis stared at him a moment, dumbstruck, before he laughed. Noctis loved that sound; it was pure uninhibited  _ Ignis _ , and he got to see it, hear it, and a selfish part of him even claimed it. 

"Well, if you'd like another lesson~"

He wasn't surprised in the least when Ignis kissed him then and walked them straight into the shower and under the pleasantly hot spray.

* * *

Now that they were both clean - and Ignis had convinced Noctis to put clothes on and he'd made the bed again - they were all too eager to return to how they had been. Pillows propped up behind them, check; tea at the bedside, check; grey sky beyond the plane of glass that separated them from the real world, check.

One adorable prince in Ignis' arms, check.

Ignis draped the duvet around his shoulders, wrapping it around the both of them as Noctis settled comfortably with the book in his lap. They leant back together, warm and cozy in their little cocoon of blankets. 

Noctis cracked open the book. "I don't remember what page we were on…"

"In chapter ten," Ignis said as he reached forward to turn the pages. "The charming Lord Bryant had come around to see Mr. Meadows to declare his intentions and instead found him with D'arcy."

"Oh, that's right," Noctis murmured with a faint blush as he recalled the softness of Ignis' voice. Maybe it was because he'd read him stories for years that he'd developed quite a talent for it because that's what had gotten Noctis so hot to begin with. Ignis had sounded like he was Lord Bryant himself, watching, describing, unable to look away. Horrified.  _ Aroused _ .

"Ah, here we are." He turned a couple more pages. "I suppose we can skip the rest of the sex scene. Can't have you diverting our attention again."

Noctis cleared his throat a little, ignoring the fresh wave of heat that bloomed full force on his cheeks. "Fine with me."

Ignis laughed, the air puffing through his nose. "Very well." He readjusted his arms around Noctis, holding him close once more and picked up with the Lord fleeing from the house, distraught, and the lovers inside none the wiser.

Noctis let Ignis' voice soothe him, relaxing into his chest, feeling as much as hearing his words. There he was, again, sounding like the heartbroken Lord Bryant and he got swept up in the story. Unrequited love he didn't usually understand or enjoy, but the political and familial drama was enough to pique his interest. It was weird how much he liked D'arcy - the prostitute with a heart of gold who was free to love. He was a rather bland character otherwise, but the freedom to love as he saw fit was enticing. He hated Meadows for not being able to choose between the two and pitied Bryant for his caring heart. He was a fool.

Noctis could feel the day fall away as he relaxed, the fingers that Ignis slipped into his hair encouraged it. He briefly closed his eyes, focused on the feel of his fingertips drag over his scalp before turning back in to the story. It was a bit odd hearing Ignis talk like Bryant, to hear words of uncertainty and sadness come from his lips when Ignis never showed uncertainty toward him. Ignis had always been trusting and attentive with Noctis; the prince never doubted any of his affections or actions.

"I wish the book was from Madame Pearl's perspective," Noctis muttered sleepily then, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentle pull of fingers through his hair.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You'd be better suited for her voice… I think… she's the only one with a brain…"

Ignis chuckled, the sound tenderly playing on Noctis' ears. "I'll take that as a compliment, dearest."

A hum answered him and Ignis lightly shook his head, knowing that he was losing his darling prince to sleep. He marked the page and kept reading until he felt all of Noctis' weight lean into him, his breathing evening out, falling steady with the faintest of snores. He closed the book and set it aside, his glasses following suit, before he shifted back into the pillows. He cradled Noctis close and looked up at the ceiling as he let his fingers continue to stroke through his hair, the action bringing just as much comfort to Ignis.

"If I was Madame Pearl, you would be Oscar… for she is his faithful companion…" he whispered against Noctis' forehead before placing a kiss there, content to join him in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what book they're reading. I made up names and a general basis of 'plot' so any similarities to a real piece of erotic literature is purely coincidental.


End file.
